


You

by syIvester



Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asphyxiation, Cal Kestis is not a virgin, F/M, Force Choking (Star Wars), Hate Sex, Inappropriate Use of the Force, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syIvester/pseuds/syIvester
Summary: A mutual hate between you and Cal comes to a head during a visit to the cantina on Tatooine for the night.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	You

**Author's Note:**

> just HAD to write this. not nearly enough of this man on here, especially in this context. pretend he's had sex with someone before ok so he's not little virgin mary anymore cause we needed THIS cal on this site. i will be real though you deadass could read this as a guy and it would still fit but i just tagged it as a female character. this blows and it’s short so sorry

You had already spent no more than an hour just watching Merrin in the cantina together when you and Cal had finally bashed heads.

"I'm actually enjoying this, so you can take the pissy attitude somewhere else, Kestis." You took another sip of the drink you and Merrin were sharing before she had went to watch the seven Bith performing their set list on stage. The drink was a Red Dwarf, and it was so carbonated it made you sick, but it distracted you from the man sitting next to you, fuming.

"I want to leave, especially since this is no place for us. I don't want to draw the Empire here." One elbow rested on the edge of the bar and the other rested on his lightsaber as he scanned the establishment over and over again, terrified a purge trooper with his purple baton would walk in. "How can you be drinking? You should be on the lookout."

"This is one day out of our hectic schedule that I can sit and not worry about your stupid holocron for one second." You glared at him, your skin burning a deep red. "One more word, Cal, and I will take this somewhere else."

"I don't think you can do too much." He scoffed.

"Oh, really? You're really gonna go there, Jedi?" You stood up, and at the same time, he did too. You shoved him, and he feigned shock. "You're a fucking -"

Customers rushed over to get in between you, and the music stopped. Merrin ran over, seeing the crowd. His hand still was on his lightsaber, ready to whip it out in any given moment. The bartender pushed past everyone, and got in between you and Cal, placing a hand on his chest.

"Take this shit outside. I won't let it happen in this establishment." Cal removed his hand from the saber and moved out of the middle of the crowd to the exit.

You looked at Merrin, who was visibly upset at you and Cal for causing a scene. "We'll be at the _Mantis_."

By the time you got out of the cantina, Cal was a few meters in front of you, briskly walking in the direction of where the _Mantis_ was parked. "Kestis!"

He stopped and turned around. When you finally reached him, he grabbed your wrist and pulled you into an alley. "What is wrong with you?"

It was dark outside, and nobody was out to hear him yell at you. You backed into the wall with a smile, and he got ever so close. "Gonna answer me?"

"You don't intimidate me, Kestis." You taunted, and you had lifted your finger to drag along his jawline, stopping and pulling his bottom lip. His eyes shut, as if he enjoyed the feeling of you touching him. "I know you liked that."

"Don't tease me," his face was so close that his breath was hot on your neck. You tried to hold it in, but you let out a small moan. "I know you liked that."

"Didn't think you thought of me like this.." You said quietly.

"It's unbelievable how many times I've sat in my quarters and thought of you." Cal admits. "Don't let this change things between us. I still hate you, and all you stand for."

"Trust me, I think we're both just a little frustrated, so I won't start being buddy-buddy with you after this." Your hands dragged down his chest, and eventually rested on top of his dick, which was getting harder by the second. His eyes fluttered shut as you palmed him through his clothes, sighing and resting his head on your shoulder.

His fingers managed to unbutton your pants, which he quickly slid down your legs. Your bare ass sat down on a nearby barrel, and in a swift movement, he pushed your underwear to the side, and pushed two fingers inside of you. You bit his shoulder, covered by the poncho and the clothes underneath. "Who knew someone like you could be so god damn hot?"

"I can say the same about you, Kestis. Your face is so - fucking - punchable, and so - hot." You spoke between short breaths, barely getting the words out between his quick pace. "That feels so good.."

"I think I know something that would feel better," he smirked and unbuttoned his pants, pulling them and his underwear down just enough to expose his cock.

"You gonna make me scream your name, Kestis?" You teased, and suddenly he was inside of you, rocking his hips back and forth. The pressure of the wood against your backside was painful, but you endured it to get fucked by the one person who got under your skin the most. "That's right, little Jedi bitch.."

He slowed the pace, making your whimper. It was almost too dark to see him, but you could see the small sliver of light reflecting off his glassy eyes and the shine of his teeth as he gave you a sly smile. You could see him lift his gloved hand from where it was resting on your hip, holding you steady, and just slightly clenched his hand. He had stopped moving by this point, but stayed inside you.

Immediately, you felt the pressure against your throat. He was choking you, using his connection to the Force to sexually pleasure you. A smile spread across your face, and the pressure and the fact that he had started pounding into you again even harder made your eyes roll back into your head for a split second. "Am I still the 'little Jedi bitch' to you? Who's inside of your tight hole right now? Who's fucking you nice and hard, schutta?" You don't answer, and the pressure feels so tight against your neck that you can't breathe, but it feels so damn _good_. 

You feel his cock deep inside of you, making your head spin every time he pushed himself in, and you could tell he was nearing his end. His lips were parted with the sounds of his moans and pants escaping and his eyes were focused on his cock slamming into you. The hand that was choking you was now gripping the barrel right next to your hip, squeezing so hard you could see the tension in the glove. His breath was shaky the next time he spoke. "I'm so - so close."

"Gonna cum inside me, Kestis? Or do your Jedi rules permit you from that?"

He was going faster than he had before, using the last bit of his energy to push him to the edge. His hand reached up again and you felt the pressure against your throat. Cal's words came out breathy and weak. "Watch your mouth."

"Huh? Gonna cum, Jedi bitch?" You taunted, losing your breath yourself as you coaxed him. "Come on, Kestis, I know you're there, cum for me.."

His brows knitted together and his eyes shut as you felt the warmth of his cum inside of you, still getting his last thrusts in. He leaned his forehead against yours as he came down from his orgasm.

You both stared into each other's eyes for a second before he pulled out of you, still dripping. Cal got dressed before you and started to walk away, but had to get the last word in. "Make sure you stay away from me."

**Author's Note:**

> chose not to use kriff cause it sounded dumb in this nsfw context so SORRY for any noncanonical vibes


End file.
